Avante
The Avante (Japanese: アバンテ Abante) is a vehicle released in early 2008 as part of the Q-Steer x Tamiya side-series, along with a North American release in 2009 as part of the Micro Terrain Titans series. It is modeled after the 1988 Avante, a 1/10 scale R/C 4WD dune buggy produced by Tamiya, Inc. Information R/C model Although Tamiya had significantly contributed to the market for 1/10-scale off-road starting with the Rough Rider in 1979, as their focus have been entry level and intermediates, their aged Foxes and Hot Shots became obsolete, as a result, the company fell significantly behind in the development of serious race cars such as those from manufacturers Schumacher, Kyosho, and Yokomo. Designed by Fumito Taki, who had introduced Tamiya into the radio-controlled markets, and released on March 31st, 1988, the Avante was choc-a-bloc with a variety of innovations. It featured a two-piece double-decker "sandwich"-style fibreglass chassis, with a shaft-driven four-wheel drive layout, adjustable independent double-wishbone suspension on all four wheels with oversized, and fully adjustable, oil-filled aluminum coilover shock dampers. It also featured a Mabuchi RX-540VZ Technigold motor placed midship in the chassis, with wide foam-inserted pin spike tires complimented by Cam-Loc wheels, which feature hubcaps that can be removed without the need for tools, a polycarbonate body with an under-cowel skidplate and an adjustable rear wing for downforce control. For the gearing, the Avante boasts front and rear planetary gear differentials with a ball-type center differential for equalizing the rotation speeds between the front and rear ends, with each gearbox having its own quick-opening access hatch for split-second pitstop maintenance without removing the box from the vehicle. The kit also came included with twenty-three ball bearings to allow for friction-free performance. Despite the seemingly winning combination of stiffness and near-infinite adjustability, the Avante suffered more than its share of problems. Aluminum components were easily broken, the front suspension had a tendency to bottom out on jumps, and even the handling was subpar when compared to its competition. Not helping things is the fact that the model retailed for $300 USD, which proved very expensive at the time. As a result, sales of the Avante suffered. As a competition-level racer, the Avante was designed to compete in its one and only race, the 1988 JMRCA All-Japan Off-Road 4WD Championship, where it finished in 7th place, driven by Yoshiaki Sugiyama. The Avante was also credited to being the first model of the Tamiya Racing Factory (TRF) team to help win five IFMAR touring car championship titles from 2002 to 2006. While the Avante had failed in the market in the face of its more reliable rivals of the time, it proved to be an example of what Tamiya is capable of in engineering, with the innovations the vehicle presented being later seen in other successful R/C vehicles. The Avante had since became a cult classic and a highly sought-after collector's item, with NIB (new-in-box) examples demanding higher prices than with many other collectible Tamiya vehicles of the period. It was re-released in 2011 with updated modern components in both the original blue color, and in a limited edition "Black Special". A second re-release is slated for late March/early April 2017. Toyline The Avante was first released on January 31st, 2008, as part of a Custom Tool Box set, which included the vehicle (set on D band frequency), controller, four traffic cone obstacles, two ramps, an authentic, scaled-down version of the original Avante's packaging, a plastic carrying case, stickers, and hop-up parts, consisting of extra on-road slick wheels, gears, and an upgrade engine. On February 23rd, 2008, a standalone version of the Avante (set on A band frequency) was released. In 2009, it was released overseas in North America as part of the Micro Terrain Titans line, where it came in both the original blue color and in clear. Gallery AvanteRCModel2011.jpg|Avante R/C model (2011 re-release) QSteerTamiyaAvante4.jpg|Frontal 3/4 view QSteerTamiyaAvante5.jpg|Rear 3/4 view QSteerTamiyaAvante1.jpg|Packaging (standalone version) QSteerTamiyaAvante3.jpg|Contents of the Avante Custom Tool Box set MTTAvanteClear2.jpg|Micro Terrain Titans Avante (clear) with controller MTTAvanteClear1.jpg|Packaging (Micro Terrain Titans Avante, clear) Category:Toyline Category:Q-Steer Category:Q-Steer x Tamiya Category:Micro Terrain Titans Category:Discontinued